A wavelength-converting light-emitting diode is conventionally known, in which a blue light-emitting element is combined with a phosphor layer to produce white light. JP-A-2005-116998, for instance, discloses a manufacturing technique in which a phosphor layer is formed on the upper surface of a wafer including numerous LEDs, and then the wafer is cut into chip-size pieces. Thus, in this technique, the phosphor layer is formed only on the upper surface of the light-emitting diode.